Branchstar (The Cursed Legacy)
Branchstar is a former leader of ThunderClan and a protagonist in The Cursed Legacy. History Branchkit was born to his unnamed mother and father in ThunderClan. His mother was believed to be stern, while his father was lenient. Branchkit was close to his parents. A fire ignited in the forest close to the camp and the Clan was quickly forced to evaculate. Branchkit managed to get out as one of the first, but his father ran back into the flames to rescue another kit and didn't return. Branchkit mourned for his father, a loss he never truly recovered from. He first really talked to Morningkit shortly before they became apprentices. They never interacted in the nursery due to how antisocial Morningkit happened to be. Branchkit wanted to help bring her out of her shell, so Branchkit went ahead and introduced her as Morningkit’s first friend. Every time she was alone, Branchkit would slide in and start conversations with her. They enjoyed each other's company and became very close. During his kithood, Branchkit spent a lot of time with the apprentices, trying to learn their training ahead of time. Branchkit reached the age of an apprentice and became Branchpaw. He recieved Weaseltail as his mentor. They were good friends. Weaseltail mostly focused on fighting while somewhat neglecting climbing. He became friends with a kit called Stormkit, who later became Stormpaw. Branchpaw and Morningpaw became a bit more distant with how busy they were, but they managed to remain friends. When Stormpaw’s father was revealed to be a murderer and exiled, cats started seeing his father in him, and Branchpaw was the only one that looked after his friend. Branchpaw became Branchtalon at 16 moons. He went on a hunting patrol with Morningfur one day and realised he had feelings for her. He started talking to her more. After a few moons, Branchtalon told her about his feelings. Morningfur felt the same and they became mates. They had a kit, Adderkit, a tom. Both he and Morningfur cared for them, although Morningfur spent more time with them. Branchtalon still formed a good relationship with Adderkit, though. He became unhappy in the Clan for a while and considered leaving, but eventually decided against it. He ate a piece of poisoned prey, which made her very sick. The perpetrator was later found out to be Spotnose, after his death. Branchtalon got an apprentice with the name of Tumblepaw. He got a second apprentice as well, this one was called Acornpaw. He became a deputy at 53 moons because of his values after the old one died due to hunger. Branchtalon became a leader with the name of Branchstar at 60 moons and is generally considered to be very talented in leading, far beyond most cats. He was murdered by Spotnose sometime before the Final War of the Clans. Prophecies * (Before his birth) When the feather is found and the storm is full of anguish, the tree’s stick will guide the way. * As the branch falls, the storm will brew, as the petal is torn. Category:Tom Category:Leader Category:ThunderClan Category:Deceased Category:StarClan Category:The Cursed Legacy Characters